utaitefandomcom-20200214-history
Korosuke
|songfeat = collab |gender = Female |officialillustrator = |otherillustrator = |imagegroup = |officialjapname = 転少女 |officialromajiname = Korosuke |officialnameinfo = , lit. Rolling Girl |aka = 彩吹えい (Ayabuki Ei) |birthday = 06|birthmonth = 05|birthyear = |birthref = About page of her homepage |status = Active |years = 2008-present |NNDuserpage = 481339 |mylist1 = 7064658 |mylist1info = |mylist2 = |mylist2info = |mylist3 = |mylist3info = |nicommu1 = co35902 |nicommu1info = |nicommu2 = |nicommu2info = |nicommu3 = |nicommu3info = |partner = Anima, Yuge}} Korosuke (転少女) is an with a cute and high-pitched voice. She has collaborated with Wotamin, Prico, ChouCho and Hanatan to provide vocals for DANCEROID covers. Her most known cover is of "Nanairo Nico Nico Douga" with over 696K views as of July 2013. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects (Released on October 07, 2009) # (Released on December 09, 2009) # (Released on March 31, 2010) # (Released on May 12, 2010) # (Released on July 21, 2010) # (Released on October 20, 2010) # G.W.NICOLAI LIMITED 3rd PARTY -melodious dolce- (Released on December 27, 2010) # Croquette Disc 01 with Yuge (Released on December 31, 2010) # Anime Euro Best ~ Complete Edition ~ (Akiba Koubou album) (Released on February 23, 2011) # Nico Hime ~ Are you LADY? ~ (Released on March 11, 2011) # (Released on April 14, 2011) # Riamero with Anima (Released on May 01, 2011) # Petit Rhythmsan (Released on August 13, 2011) # Croquette Disc 02 with Yuge (Released on August 13, 2011) # Best Idol NON-STOP (Akiba Koubou album) (Released on November 16, 2011) # (Released on November 23, 2011) # Nihon Omoshiro Mukashi Banashi with Nomiya Ayumi (Released on December 21, 2011) # (Released on December 23, 2011) # (Released on December 31, 2011) # (Released on March 07, 2012) # (Released on March 21, 2012) # (Released on March 21, 2012) # UTA★ST@R　vol.2 (Released on April 12, 2012) # Nagashima Jien Otsu☆Yuichiro ~ Anison DJ de Ottsuotsu! ~ (Akiba Koubou album) (Released on April 25, 2012) # SUPER ItaG BEAT (Akiba Koubou album) (Released on April 28, 2012) # Croquette Disc M with Yuge (Released on April 28, 2012) # (Released on April 28, 2012) # HeroSyndrome Spirits ~ Tama ~ (Released on April 30, 2012) # (Released on June 28, 2012) # (Released on July 04, 2012) # (Released on July 04, 2012) # (Released on April 27, 2013) # (Released on October 30, 2013) }} List of Covered Songs (2008.03.01) # "Tabidachi no Hi ni" (2008.03.29) # "Lantis Kumikyoku" feat. Korosuke and JC24o (2008.05.25) # "Type:Wild" (2008.06.10) # "World is Mine" (2008.06.10) # "GO MY WAY!!" (2008.07.27) # "Boku Mitai na Kimi, Kimi Mitai na Boku" feat. Korosuke and Anima (2008.10.13) # "Anniiki↓Spectacle" (2008.10.15) # "Parantis Kumikyoku" (2008.11.03) # "Lantis Kumikyoku" -JC24o ver.- (2008.12.12) # "Parantis Kumikyoku" -Full ver.- (2008.12.17) # "Hajimete no Koi ga Owaru Toki" (2008.12.19) # "Double Lariat" (2009.02.11) # "Maguru Tabetai" (2009.02.13) # "Zutto Futari de" (2009.03.16) # "Rain Border" feat. Korosuke and Anima (2009.04.12) # "Romeo to Cinderella" feat. Korosuke and Kanipan. (2009.04.19) # "RE:BRIDGE ~ Return to oneself ~" feat. Korosuke, YU, Kogeinu, Keisen, YNG, ASK, Owata, Ishigantou and Faneru (2009.07.19) # "Yutori☆Romans" (2009.07.26) (Private) # "Nanairo Nico Nico Douga" (2009.09.01) # "Nico Nama☆Nama Uta Audition Shutsuen" (2009.09.12) # "Nico Nama☆Nama Uta Audition" (2009.09.14) # "Wonder Momo-i" (2009.09.17) # "NicoPoi" feat. Korosuke, ASK, amu, ENE, Kyuubii, Gero, Kogeinu, Shao, Tare, Faneru, miy and mei (2009.10.15) # "Nico Nico Kouhaku" (2009.11.07) # "Table Maid" (2009.11.07) # "NicoSei☆Nama Uta 2nd Audition Shutsuen" (2009.12.21) # "UFO" (NicoSei☆Nama Uta Audition) (2009.12.24) # "Blue Bird" (NicoSei☆Nama Uta Audition) (2010.01.21) # "Trust me" feat. Korosuke and Saiya (2010.04.03) # "Koi Gokoro" feat. Korosuke, Saiya and Noir (2010.04.19) # "Shiroi Yuki no Princess wa" feat. Korosuke and Anima (2010.05.09) # "Rolling Girl" (2010.05.16) # "Rolling Girl" (2010.05.16) # "Rolling Girl" -Piano ver.- (2010.05.19) # "Imitation Wings" feat. Korosuke, Nanahira, Nimo, non, Momoka and Wotane (2010.07.08) # "Oku Hanako CM Narration 1" (2010.07.26) # "Oku Hanako CM Narration 2" (2010.07.26) # "S ~ METAL BLADE ~ Reunion ~ Part 1" (2010.10.04) # "S ~ METAL BLADE ~ Reunion ~ Part 2" (2010.10.04) # "magnet" feat. Sasuun, An and Korosuke (2010.10.21) # "Mrs. Pumpkin no Kokkei na Yume" (2010.11.07) # "Wan Wan O Nyan Nyan O" (2010.11.25) # "Kumikyoku Nico Nico Douga" feat. Yuge, Amara and Korosuke (2010.12.05) # "Story" (2010.12.18) # "Fushigi na Kusuri" feat. Korosuke and Yuge (2010.12.23) # "S ~ METAL BLADE ~" (2010.12.24) # "Are Kara 1 nen tatta no de Koi Saa" (2010.12.26) # "Miki Miku ni Shite Ageru" (2011.02.14) # "Heart Catch☆Paradise" feat. Korosuke and Sekken Mizu (2011.02.20) # "Saikuron" (2011.03.03) # "Jounetsu no Upload" feat. Korosuke, Hanatan, Prico, Wotamin and ChouCho　(2011.04.03) # "Megu Megu☆Fire Endless Night" (2011.04.14) # "Shakariki Only One" (2011.04.14) # "GOLD" (2011.04.15) # "Catastrophe no Yume" (2011.05.02) # "Hyadain no Kakakata☆Kata Omoi-C" feat. Korosuke and Yuge (2011.05.17) # "Wasurenbou" (2011.08.26) # "Hyadain no Kakakata☆Kata Omoi-C" feat. Korosuke and Nyan-ko (2011.09.02) # "Catastrophe no Yume" (2011.09.07) # "Mukashi Mukashi no Kimi to Boku" (2011.11.02) # "Happy Synthesizer" (2011.11.19) # "Doukoku no Nightmare" (2011.12.09) # "JOYSOUND DiVE ~ Amagigoe ~" (2011.12.17) # "JOYSOUND DiVE ~ Koi no Mikuru Densetsu ~" (2011.12.17) # "PONPONPON" -Sing & Dance ver.- feat. Korosuke, Yuge and Anima (2011.12.19) # "Megu Megu☆Fire" (2011.12.21) # "Doukoku no Nightmare" (2012.04.01) # "Smile Precure ED" feat. Korosuke and Pii (2012.06.08) # "Bad ∞ End ∞ Night" feat. Korosuke, Usa, Yamadan, Nodoame, ASK, Nomiya Ayumi, Chachako and Aomofu (2012.06.28) # "Kochira, Koufuku Anshin Iinkai desu." (2012.07.03) # "Nippon wo Utaou" (2012.07.22) # "Yī Èr Fanclub" (1, 2 Fanclub) (2012.10.01) # "Chou Kumikyoku Nico Nico Douga" (2013.01.25)}} Commercially Featured Works with Korosuke & Noir|April 19, 2010 |Character debut single of the MMORPG game Lucent Heart |"Mukashi Mukashi no Kimi to Boku" (You and Me of a Once Upon a Time)|November 03, 2011 |Opening theme of TV anime "Nihon no Omoshiro Mukashi Banashi (Interesting Fairy Tales from Japan) }} Discography For G.W. Nicolai albums see here |track1title = Wan Wan O Nyan Nyan O |track1lyricist = |track1composer = |track1arranger = |track2title = God Knows... |track2lyricist = |track2composer = |track2arranger = |track3title = Zutto Futari de |track3lyricist = |track3composer = |track3arranger = |track4title = Wan Wan O Nyan Nyan O |track4info = (Instrumental) |track4lyricist = |track4composer = |track4arranger = |track5title = God Knows... |track5info = (Instrumental) |track5lyricist = |track5composer = |track5arranger = |track6title = Zutto Futari de |track6info = (Instrumental) |track6lyricist = |track6composer = |track6arranger = }} |track1title = Melon Soda Life |track1lyricist = |track1composer = |track1arranger = |track2title = Miku Miku ni Shite Ageru |track2lyricist = |track2composer = |track2arranger = |track3title = faith |track3lyricist = |track3composer = |track3arranger = |track4title = Melon Soda Life |track4info = (Instrumental) |track4lyricist = |track4composer = |track4arranger = |track5title = Miku Miku ni Shite Ageru |track5info = (Instrumental) |track5lyricist = |track5composer = |track5arranger = |track6title = faith |track6info = (Instrumental) |track6lyricist = |track6composer = |track6arranger = }} |track1title = OP |track1lyricist = |track1composer = |track1arranger = |track2title = Talk 1 |track2lyricist = |track2composer = |track2arranger = |track3title = Sanagi◎MAGIC |track3info = (Korosuke) |track3lyricist = |track3composer = |track3arranger = |track4title = Talk 2 |track4lyricist = |track4composer = |track4arranger = |track5title = Genjitsu Senshi Nakamura |track5info = (Yuge) |track5lyricist = |track5composer = |track5arranger = |track6title = Talk 3 |track6lyricist = |track6composer = |track6arranger = |track7title = Go Ahead! |track7info = (Korosuke, Yuge) |track7lyricist = |track7composer = |track7arranger = |track8title = Talk 4 |track8lyricist = |track8composer = |track8arranger = |track9title = ED |track9lyricist = |track9composer = |track9arranger = |track10title = Sanagi◎MAGIC |track10info = (Instrumental) |track10lyricist = |track10composer = |track10arranger = |track11title = Genjitsu Senshi Nakamura |track11info = (Instrumental) |track11lyricist = |track11composer = |track11arranger = |track12title = Go Ahead! |track12info = (Instrumental) |track12lyricist = |track12composer = |track12arranger = }} |toranonana = 21/0006/53/82/210006538285 |track1title = Danzen! Futari wa Precure |track1lyricist = |track1composer = |track1arranger = |track2title = Hare Hare Yukai |track2lyricist = |track2composer = |track2arranger = |track3title = Saikyou Pare Parade |track3lyricist = |track3composer = |track3arranger = |track4title = Little Soldier |track4lyricist = |track4composer = |track4arranger = }} |track1title = rolling star☆ |track1lyricist = |track1composer = |track1arranger = |track2title = Go Go Taiga-chan |track2lyricist = |track2composer = |track2arranger = |track3title = Dogeza |track3lyricist = |track3composer = |track3arranger = |track4title = TKG |track4lyricist = |track4composer = |track4arranger = |track5title = CRush |track5lyricist = |track5composer = |track5arranger = |track6title = Warera no Gekokujou |track6lyricist = |track6composer = |track6arranger = |track7title = Go Go Taiga-chan |track7info = (Instrumental) |track7lyricist = |track7composer = |track7arranger = |track8title = Dogeza |track8info = (Instrumental) |track8lyricist = |track8composer = |track8arranger = |track9title = TKG |track9info = (Instrumental) |track9lyricist = |track9composer = |track9arranger = |track10title = CRush |track10info = (Instrumental) |track10lyricist = |track10composer = |track10arranger = |track11title = Warera no Gekokujou |track11info = (Instrumental) |track11lyricist = |track11composer = |track11arranger = }} Gallery |korosuke.PNG|Korosuke as seen in the Nico Nama☆Nama Uta Audition |korosuke2.PNG|Korosuke as seen in the NicoNama☆Nama Uta Audition |korosukecommu.png|Korosuke as seen in her Nico Nico Douga community |korosukeNND.png|Korosuke as seen on Nico Nico Douga |korosuketwitter.png|Korosuke as seen on Twitter |korosukeGWN.PNG|Korosuke as seen in G.W. Nicolai's "GOLD" |anikoroyupon.PNG|From left to right: Korosuke, Yuge, Anima as seen in their "PONPONPON" Dance-cover}} Trivia External Links * Twitter * Homepage * Croquettebox Homepage * mixi * mixi commu * Blog * Blog